


Chasing Sunsets

by chnglixhoe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Non-Consensual Touching, Poor Jisung, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, changlix, explicit - Freeform, i’m sorry minho stans, minsung - Freeform, petnames?, seungjin - Freeform, there’s noncon but no rape (not really), uhm there’s not much to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chnglixhoe/pseuds/chnglixhoe
Summary: Why does the sun rise to give light and hope only to take it all away when it sets?OrJisung is falling deeper and deeper into the seemingly bottomless pitfall when he made the mistake to fell for the trap that was Lee Minho.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	1. When his sun sets

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo i’m back so soon, with another story and this one is gonna be by chapters. This has been sitting in my drafts for far too long and i think it’s about time to let the world see it lmao. Hope you enjoy reading this like i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Again mind the tags, if you’re uncomfortable with any at all, please don’t proceed. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> And do not repost. 
> 
> Enjoy!

***

“Relax...” Jisung breathed out heavily as he heard the older’s low, husky voice that’s smooth as silk, caressing his eardrums the same way his smooth skin caresses his.

Sweet as sugar to lure in his preys, drawing them in then trapping them in his little love game and have them going round in circles, the way he did Jisung.

Sweet... especially if he wants something of you. Want as in the way he slowly thrusts inside the younger’s ass, taking him from behind rather leisurely on his bed. Teasing and edging him to the point Jisung’s eyes are brimming with tears of frustration and need.

“M-minho”

The older halted all his movements, earning a whine from the younger as he tries to rock backwards subtly to get any sort of friction but that wouldn’t go amiss with Minho and he grabbed on the youngers’s hips tightly it would surely leave marks, to hold him in place. Another whine of protest left the younger’s lips and Minho smirked at that, leaning on the younger’s ear to tell him in a teasing and sexy tone of voice.

“Hm? What’s that?”

Jisung shivered as he felt the hot breath of the older fanning the shell of his ears and his muscled chest against his back. He tightly closed his eyes and clenched his fists against the sheets. Minho felt him trembled beneath him, only making his smirk grow wider. He knew how much he affected the younger and he loved it, much to Jisung’s dismay.

“You were saying kitten?”

Jisung took a deep breath before opening his teary eyes and correcting his earlier mistake, saying the word Minho wanted to hear.

“S-sir”

_‘What was the point?’_

The younger thought. He couldn’t help but question the need for nicknames like that during sex, or more specifically, the need for him to call Minho nicknames as such during times like this. Not because it was bad, or that he didn’t like it, but because he was a hundred percent sure he wasn’t the only one who calls Minho by that. Likewise, he’s not the only one Minho calls kitten. And he didn’t like that. Heck he hates that, always had, and always will.

The thought caused a pang in Jisung’s heart which was immediately washed away by Minho as he started his slow thrusts once again.

“Hm? What does my kitten want?”

‘ _My_ ’ A warmth spread within the younger’s chest, crawling up his neck and even reaching his cheeks just from that simple word that slipped out from the older’s mouth.

A word that, if anything, was meaningless to Minho. So used, and said too many times to count to just about anyone he chooses to play with. Told too much to a line of nameless people that will only ever be ‘ _kitten_ ’ to Minho, to hold any sort of significance. It wasn’t, by any means, special as Jisung wasn’t special.

He was ‘ _his_ ’ kitten, but only for now. Because he is the one there who can give Minho what he wants... right this very moment, he is the one Minho is holding in his arms. And that was the only thing that ever mattered, the only time ‘ _he_ ’ ever mattered.

All the while Minho is his only ‘ _Sir_ ’, Minho isn’t ‘ _his_ ’.

“Y-you” Jisung blurted breathlessly and although he couldn’t see Minho, he can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Ehh? But you have me already.”

Perhaps in a literal sense, he did.

Jisung shook the thought away and tried to focus on the pleasure Minho’s slow and and precise thrusts bring.

“I-i mean ahh!” he gasped when Minho hit his sweet spot. “T-there, right t-there, faster- ah!!”

Jisung flinched when Minho’s hand landedharshly on the skin of his thighs, leaving a red imprint of his hand there.

“S-sir?”

“Needy little slut, where are your manners?” Minho said sternly making Jisung shiver and feel so little.

“I’m sorry sir. Please...”

“Please what?”

Minho prompted, giving one hard thrust straight to Jisung’s prostate making the latter moan in pleasure.

“There! Please! G-go faster!”

Minho grinned, resembling that of a devil’s.

“Beg”

He didn’t have to ask twice as Jisung was so needy and desperate at the moment he’d do just about anything to get fucked hard by the older, his sir. So he started begging.

“Please, please, please, sir. Go faster. I want to feel you more inside me. I want you to fill me up please, and ruin me and fuck me senseless. I want your cock so bad please just fuck— AH!!”

Jisung didn’t get to finish as Minho granted his wish, giving him a hard thrust as a start.

“Since you asked nicely.”

Minho leaned back, getting on his knees and gripped Jisung’s hips firmly as he started to thrust in and out of the latter’s ass at a faster rate, and harder too. Moans and groans filled the room along with the lewd, wet sounds of skin slapping against skin.

With every thrust, Minho hits Jisung’s sweet spot dead-on making the younger arch his back in pleasure, his mouth slightly ajar as nasty sounds and curses came out of it and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

His body shook wildly as he came close to his high, his arms almost giving out. He started rocking his hips backward, meeting Minho’s thrusts halfway. The beautiful sounds he makes made Minho want to ruin him even more, so he picked up his pace and slammed into him even harder as humanly possible.

Jisung moaned out loudly and clutched on to the sheets ever tightly and Minho knows he was close. So he angled Jisung’s hips and his thrusts to hit the younger’s prostate even more.

Jisung, feeling too much pleasure, buried his head in the pillow, also to muffle his sounds and to the fact that his arms had failed to keep him up. Now his ass is more accessible and all for Minho to use and abuse as much as he wants.

Minho slammed relentlessly inside Jisung, abusing the bundle of nerves as he hit it repeatedly. They continued just like that for who knows how long, their bodies now damped with sweat.

“Ahh... so close!” Jisung moaned. “Sir c-can I cum p-please?”

Minho grunted. “Go ahead kitten. Cum for me.” As if that’s the confirmation he needs, Jisung did, untouched. His walls clenching around Minho’s length as his body trembled.

Minho’s thrusts however, didn’t dwindle. Whilst it helped rode out Jisung’s high, the younger was starting to get overstimulated.

Albeit feeling uncomfortable, he didn’t say anything. Though it was starting to get painful on his part, he bit his lip to keep from saying anything as he knows that Minho hadn’t cum just yet.

Minho’s thrusts were merciless and unceasing as he was nearing his high. Whilst he tries to reach it, Jisung sobs and whimpers quietly against the pillow from overstimulation. His thighs trembling intensely. Minho notices this and he felt a tingling sensation as he watched the younger try and hold out for a bit longer for him. This had always been one of the things he liked about the younger. He was too kind and sweet. Too innocent.

“You’re so good Jisung, just for me.” He praised, making the younger hum in satisfaction, not just by the praise that he received but by the fact Minho had called him by his name. Not kitten, not slut, or any other names. He wasn’t nameless.

Minho smiled and continued his thrusts to finally reach his high. A few more and he buried himself deep inside Jisung, filling up the younger as he came, groaning loudly.

Jisung was out of his senses, he didn’t even hear Minho finish anymore. The warm liquid that filled him being the only indication to him that Minho had relieved himself.

Minho let out a few heavy breaths. When he had calmed, he pulled out of Jisung, the younger’s body falling limp on the bed.Minho laid next to Jisung in his bed. Since it was king-sized, there was plenty of space for the two of them to not brush against each other’s skin after the deed was done, much to Jisung’s distaste. He loved everything about the older’s room except for that one, tiny yet important detail.

Whilst Jisung drifted in and out of sleep, Minho just stared at the ceiling, thinking of a lot of things but at the same time, thinking of nothing really. He shifted his head to his right where Jisung laid still on his stomach, on the edge of sleep. But before he could welcome sleep’s embrace, Minho just had to talk and ruin everything.

“You did good again today, Jisung.”

The tip of the younger’s fingers twitched slightly and his eyes fluttered open slowly. That was his cue to leave... though he didn’t want to. He propped himself up with his elbows lazily, wincing a little from the soreness, and shifted a little to face Minho, his face a bit pouty. He met the older’s catatonic eyes that watches him with intent and it took him everything not to shy away from that gaze.

“D-do I have to leave now?”

After the words were out of his mouth, he bit his lip lightly, cheeks burning up instantly as an amused smirk made its way to the older’s lips. Jisung looked away in embarassment. He’s pathetic, he knows. It was bad enough letting himself get fucked like that by someone who doesn’t even give two shits about him, let alone lowkey beg for said someone for love and affection he’d never receive. The one that he deserves. But what could Jisung do? He loves him that much.

“I never said you could stay.”

A slight twinge made its way to the youngers chest which he chose to ignore. What was new? It had always been this way. Minho fucks him, then he leaves. Rather, Minho kicks him out. Throws him away like some used object. But then picks him up another time when he’s all good again just to be used for the same purpose and the cycle goes on.

So it’s more precisely to say, Minho keeps him on a shelf, along with his other collections. Just on display waiting to be used, readily available for Minho. Only payed attention to when the time calls for it, or if he just wanted to, otherwise unnoticed. He’s at Minho’s disposal, but the older won’t throw him away, at least not just yet. As long as he stays good and keeps pleasing the older, he can stay.

But right now, he’s served his purpose. He’s supposed to go back to the metaphorical shelf till Minho decides to use him again instead, he tried his luck (if he had any).

“But I’m still sore.”

Minho quirked an eyebrow, growing more amused by the minute.

“Are you, Han Jisung, asking me to take care of you?”

No. Jisung would never. He could only dream of it. He just wanted to prolong their time together. He just wanted to be with Minho for a while longer. It has been so long, so fucking long since the last time. It has been what? Like four weeks? Four fucking long weeks, who knows who the older had been messing around with in that span of time but frankly, Jisung didn’t even care. So he waited, for Minho’s call. Even a text would do. Just any sign of the older would do but even his shadow was gone. Jisung almost thought he had been abandoned, till finally he received a call from the older asking to meet up. No words could describe how happy and relieved he was. Now here they are.

It took almost a month before he could be in the older’s presence again, who knows how long it would take this time. This time around he might really be thrown away, he wouldn’t know. And he’s terrified. He doesn’t want Minho to toss him away. He wasn’t ready.

Not now.

Not ever.

“You don’t have to do anything. We don’t have to do anythi—“

“Exactly! There’s nothing to do. So why stay?”

Jisung’s face dropped, losing hope of being able to be with the older longer and Minho noticed the change in the younger’s expression. Not that it proved to be a challenge in the first place. It doesn’t take an expert to know what the younger was feeling. The problem with Jisung is that he wears his heart on his sleeves. He was so open, so vulnerable but Minho finds that amusing. That he doesn’t bother to hide his emotions.

“So I can’t?” The younger inquired sadly.

Minho cocked his head to the side.

“You missed me that much?” The younger pouted, nodding his head slowly as a reply. Absentmindedly, a smile slowly formed in the older’s lips and he felt that warm, tingling sensation in his chest yet again. A feeling he came to be familiar with in the presence of the younger. He doesn’t hate it, but at times it made him feel anxious. So he chose to ignore it, not that he’d given it much thought anyway.

“Come here”

An order to which Jisung happily obliged. He slowly crawled his way to the older’s waiting arms. When he’s within the older’s reach, hovering just above him, Minho slips his hand around the younger’s neck, burying his fingers in the smooth, chocolate brown locks of the younger as he pulled the latter towards him and swiftly pressed their lips together.

Jisung froze, stunned by Minho’s sudden actions but quickly enough, he relaxes against the older, closing his eyes as he melts into the kiss.

Minho’s lips were warm and wet against Jisung’s. Really it was nothing more than a long peck, their lips just pressed together firmly for a few passing moments but throughout the kiss, Jisung’s heart beats frantically against his chest he felt like it would burst any moment. Warmth spreading throughout his entire systems starting from his stomach, then to his heart and then to the rest of his body. Just like always everytime they kissed.

Just as Jisung was really feeling the kiss, Minho pulled away, his gaze shifting from the younger’s still slightly parted lips to his eyes. They had a longing look in them which sends another wave of tingling feeling towards the older.

They stayed like that, gazing into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, Jisung finding Minho’s cat-like eyes beautiful. He missed those eyes, so damn much.

Minho’s gaze shifted back to Jisung’s lips as the said male bit on it and the older couldn’t help but pull the younger in for another kiss which Jisung happily accepted. This time, their lips moved in time with each other. Only pulling away to catch their breaths before diving back in. Neither noticing how the atmosphere between them had suddenly gotten intimate but neither cared anyway. There was only them and the sweet, passionate kiss which neither knew what it was for.

Unlike their usual kisses, this was not something that would lead to another intercourse as it wasn’t sensual. It wasn’t meant to arouse the other however intense it was, and hot. Maybe they missed each other, at least Jisung did. He doesn’t know about Minho but right now it doesn’t really matter as long as he was still here, with him.

Minho tugged on the younger’s hair as his other hand subconsciously made its way to Jisung’s plump cheek, cupping it as he continues to kiss the younger. Jisung on the other hand, clenches his fists against the Minho’s chest. The light moan that escapes the younger’s lips seemed to brought Minho back to his senses and he abruptly pulled away from the younger, leaving Jisung’s red and swollen lips parted and his eyes wide with awe.

“What’s wrong?” Jisung asks, confused.

Minho shakes his head lightly and begins to get up from the bed, leaving Jisung suddenly a bit less warm than a few seconds ago, and Jisung missed his warmth already. The latter watched as Minho got in a clean pair of boxers and sweats but left his torso bare for Jisung’s eyes to at least have something to feast on.

As he looks back at the younger once again, he caught him staring to which the younger instantly looks away, ashamed for being caught. Minho smirks again, getting full of himself.

“You really need to leave, Han Jisung, before I decide to fuck you again.” The older chuckled lightly to which Jisung’s cheeks burn a light pink.

“I don’t mind.” Jisung muttered under his breath which the older didn’t hear.

“Seriously you look at me with those hungry eyes, how insatiable can you be?” Minho chuckled once again and Jisung was sure he was a bright red now, like a tomato.

“W-when can I see you again?”

Minho turned his back on Jisung and walked towards his window, opting to look at the view outside. The sun had just begin to set, illuminating the sky golden as it bids farewell to earth. The light rays hitting Minho’s skin through the glass window and Jisung watched, and he thought it was beautiful. Minho was beautiful, and there isn’t a time he ever thought otherwise, and he isn’t sure whether a time would come when he would stop thinking so.

“I’ll call you” Minho simply said, nonchalantly. The veracity of the words leaving the younger with many doubts, uncertainty, and anxiousness.

_When will he call?_

_Will he really call?_

_How long will it take this time?_

_Will he throw me away for real this time?_

Thoughts as such filled the younger’s head as he watches the older’s silhouette facing away from him. The dim light that illuminated the room from outside slowly got even dimmer as the sun slowly disappears beyond the horizon. Settling down to rise up again for another day.

As Jisung watches the light fade in the room and the shadows take over, a thought crossed his mind. That Minho was like the sun that rises to light up the world, only to leave it dark and cold when it sets. No, he was the sun in Jisung’s world. And right now, very much like what was actually happening outside, though Jisung hates to admit it, his sun too was setting. Minho was gonna put on a vanishing act on him, again. He only hoped that the sun would rise again tomorrow in his world, as compared to the real world outside, his sun was quite, a bit different. His sun doesn’t constantly rise. In Jisung’s world, the nights were way, way longer. But he could wait... he will wait.

Because without the sun, the world will be dark and cold, inhabitable.

Without Minho to light it up, Jisung’s world is overtaken by shadows.

Jisung didn’t realize the tears that brimmed at the corners of his eyes until one manages to escape as he witnesses the last ray of the sun slowly vanishing, leaving the room ever darker and Minho’s silhoutte disappearing in the shadows and blending in with the darkness. As it did, Jisung felt like he was losing him for real.

Before the last bit of light disperses in the darkening sky, Jisung felt a sense of urgency to feel Minho in his arms one last time before he had to leave. So as fast as Jisung’s sore body could, he sprinted towards the older, crashing his body against Minho’s back, startling and making the older stumble forward a little. His hands wrapping around the older’s bare middle as he buries his head against the taller male’s toned back.

There were tons of things he wanted to say along the lines of...

‘ _don’t leave me’_

_‘don’t throw me away’_

_‘please stay’_

_‘please don’t take too long’_

_‘don’t make me wait too long...’_

Instead, he opted to say in a breathy whisper...

“I’ll wait”

Jisung felt Minho’s body stiffen and his hands only wrapped tighter around the older.

‘ _Please please please, may the sun rise again come morning._ ’

I can wait...

The sun shines and morning came the next day, then the day after, and the day after that, as the rest of the days that followed... but not in Jisung’s world.

Jisung’s world remained dark and cold. Night seems to go on forever as the sun, his sun, never came...

Jisung stared at his phone for days, turned to weeks, then to months. There was nothing.

‘ _That’s okay_ ’ he tells himself, quite a lot.

He could still wait.


	2. When the sun doesn’t rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He feels a paroxysm of emotions swirling in the pit of his stomach and chest everytime he thinks, so he doesn’t think. He distracts himself and refuses to meet him. At least not yet... not now. He’ll let these strange feelings pass first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii i’m sorry it took so long ;-; i read this plenty times i don’t know how okay this is but i hope you guys will like it :)

“Aah!! Minho”

The said male hasten his movements with the goal to reach his peak in mind all the while making sure his partnercomfortable.

He doesn’t usually give particular care for his partners but since this one was someone he knew for a long time, he made some considerations.

He was usually rougher, but just this time he went a little soft, though honestly still rough. But his partner doesn’t seem to mind. If anything, he knew from experience that his partner enjoyed rough sex as much as he does. This wasn’t the first they did this, nor is it the second or the third. Minho usually never uses the same ‘ _thing_ ’ twice yet there are, but a few exceptions.

‘ _I’ll wait_ ’

Minho pushed the thought of the cute, innocent boy to the very back of his mind. Why he even thought of the said boy in the first place as he was messing around with someone else was a wonder.

“F-faster! Go faster!!”

Minho obliged, disregarding the fact that he had not been called ‘ _sir_ ’. Or he probably just didn’t notice. Everyone who messes around with Minho in more occassions than one knew that this was one of his major kinks, and his current playmate isn’t an exception. In normal circumstances, he would’ve said something about it. Heck he wouldn’t let it go so easily but right now, he’s just not in the mood. Which he honestly don’t understand why that is. Even his partner noticed but is far too lost in pleasure to comment about it. Not like he cared in the first place, right now he just wants to relieve himself, and so does Minho.

Though as much as Minho wanted to, he couldn’t... which is another one of the things he couldn’t understand. What was wrong with him?

He tried to focus on his partner. He isn’t in any way, short of beautiful. In fact, Hyunjin was one of the prettiest and hottest can be. Tall, smooth milky skin, good proportions, pretty face and a bunch of other things along the lines of perfection. So what was the problem?

Frustrated, his movements suddenly became rougher. He gripped on Hyunjin’s thighs tighter it will surely leave bruises there and parted the younger’s legs even more as he moved in and out of him mercilessly. The abrupt change in pace stunned the younger but nonetheless, enjoyed it even more.

Minho was venting his frustrations on Hyunjin but the latter doesn’t mind it one bit.

“Aah! Yes... just like that!”

Minho continued, trying to focus on relieving himself. His movements slowed when he felt a hand cup his right cheek and his eyes zeroed on Hyunjin. His questioning eyes are filled with lust, his lips parted as heavy breaths and moans escape it. Beads of sweat decorated the sides of his forehead, and his slender neck as well as the rest of his body. His smooth, dark locks are damp with some strands sticking on his forehead.

Minho had always thought Hyunjin was ethereal, but this time was a bit different. It wasn’t like he didn’t think Hyunjin still was, because he is, and it certainly doesn’t have to do about Hyunjin becoming less attractive than he was before, because he didn’t. No... but somehow it wasn’t the same. Nothing is the same.

Maybe his preferences had changed. Maybe it’s his feelings that changed. His view of what ethereal is.

Rather than a top model beauty, maybe he preferred a cute, chubby cheeked brunet one now. Wait what?

“Minho, who are you with? Right now?”

Though confused with the suddenness of the question, he answered. “With you.”

“Then focus on me and me only.”

He’s right, he thought. So he did, or at least he tried.

As he returned in his earlier pace, he looked at Hyunjin’s hazel eyes with the latter looking back up at him.

‘ _They were of the same hue..._ ’ the older thought. However this one lacked the innocence, is full of confidence, and is lackluster in comparison.

The ones he remembered were purer and is full of insecurity, inferiority, and uncertainty in his presence. The ones he liked, looks back at him with a swirl of emotions flickering in his deep set orbs. So open for him that if Minho looked any closer, he could already see his soul.

Brought upon by the pleasure, the younger male couldn’t help but close his eyes as sounds of clear euphoria rolled out of his mouth.

Minho took the opportunity to focus on him more. To absorb Hyunjin’s every reaction from his movements.

The younger’s back arches, and he was loud. He doesn’t hold back and doesn’t try to muffle his moans. His lips are parted for the sounds to come out better. He doesn’t bite on it or cover it to at least try to stop the sounds from coming out. He doesn’t whimper and cry. He isn’t shy. He doesn’t hide his face or expressions. He’s...

‘ _He’s different._ ’

White ropes of viscid liquid tainted both of their chests and stomach as the younger finished, his eyes closed as he tries to catch his breath.

Meanwhile, Minho closed his eyes as he imagined soft brown locks entangled with his fingers instead of raven ones, tanned skin against his fingertips and glassy eyes looking back at him. And that was what it took for him to finally finish.

°•°•°•°•

“I’m exhausted”, Hyunjin exclaimed.

Minho smirked. “You should be.”

The younger pouted before rolling on his stomach and faced the older who was lying next to him on the bed.

“Are you okay Minho? You seem more out of it than usual.”

Minho quirked a brow at the younger. “What do you mean ‘more out of it’?”

Hyunjin shrugged. “You seemed distant these days. When we do it, it’s like only your body is with me but your mind is elsewhere.” Minho looked surprised.

Then Hyunjin continued, “Even today, only worse. You didn’t even told me off when I didn’t call you that stupid nickname. I don’t even know if you noticed.”

Honestly... He didn’t.

“Hey what do you mean stupid?!” Hyunjin however, ignored Minho’s question.

“It’s like you’re constantly thinking of something...” then the raven haired give him a teasing look. “Or rather, someone.”

Minho regarded the younger with a blank stare, giving nothing away. Not the heat that spread across his cheeks, not the fluttering in his stomach, not even the sudden rise in temperature of his body.

“So, who is he?” Hyunjin inquired excitedly as if there is definitely, without a doubt, a someone. And that it’s a he.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Minho said in an even tone of voice.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, that look you gave me earlier, I know it too well.”

“Oh yeah? Well how do I look at you then?” Minho challenged.

“Like you’re comparing me.” Minho stilled, silent for a moment before he decides to speak again.

“I don’t.”

“Oh please Minho, this isn’t the first time I’ve seen it. I did it with a lot of guys. Most who had that same expression are lovesick with someone they couldn’t have. Or someone they refused to have but is constantly on their minds. Also in some, who can’t get over someone. Believe me I’ve always been the target of rebounds and you’re no different. Just be grateful I care about you since we’ve been friends since middle school. Otherwise I wouldn’t have let you turn me into one of your call-boys.”

“Okay and your point is?” Hyunjin rolled his eyes once again.

“That you’re either one of those three I’ve mentioned. I have my money on the second.” The younger said with a confident smile.

“Hyunjin, trust me when I say... you’re overthinking it.”

The said male shook his head slowly. “No I’m not. You just don’t realize it now. You have a longing look in your eyes. You can’t see it, but I can. And whoever it is you longed for, who you compared me to, you refused to go to that person. Because you’re scared. Because you’ve never felt anything like this before.”

Minho stayed silently looking at the ceiling for a few moments, thinking. Was he really comparing? Was he really scared? If so, then what was he scared of? Or who? Who is making him feel all different and weird? Who is constantly plaguing his mind and freeloads there without permission?

Minho probably knows the answer to the last but he refused to say it, admit it. It’s not true. He isn’t scared, not now, not ever. Because there is nothing he should be scared of. Because Hyunjin is wrong.

“You’re wrong.”

“Am I?”

“What do you even know?”

Hyunjin smiled warmly. “Believe me Minho, we’re so much alike in more ways than one. Probably more than you could ever think.”

“I’ve been there so I know. But it’s all good now. That’s why I also have to tell you.”

Confused, Minho asked. “Tell me what?”

Hyunjin beamed. “This is the last.”

“What do you mean last?”

Hyunjin looked at the space before him with a distant yet fond look in his eyes. “It is as it is. This arrangement, this kind of meeting, this activity we’ve been into since high school. It has to stop now. So, what I’m saying is... I’m ending it between you and me.”

Silence filled the room.

“You don’t mean our friendship right?”

Hyunjin bursted into a heap of laughters. “Of course not silly! We’re like bestfriends you know!”

“That have sex.” Minho added to which Hyunjin scoffed.

“Yeah that. But not anymore. Think of it like friends with benefits, only now, minus the benefits. But, still friends.”

“Sure, but what made you want to stop?” Minho asked, purely out of curiosity. He watched as Hyunjin turns away and his cheeks burn a light shade of pink. It was the first time he saw Hyunjin like this.

“Do you remember that dork in the photography club back in high school?”

Minho thought for a moment. “Oh, that scrawny looking guy who took a lot of photos of you? Then when you saw his collection one day in school, you got disgusted then you threw them all to that filthy artificial pond in school but then he went after the photos and jumped in that contaminated body of water to retrieve them.”

“Yeah, that one.” Hyunjin said softly with a sad look in his eyes.

“I remember him retrieving some of the photos but when he saw that it was hopeless beyond repair he started crying. Hmm what was his name again?”

“Kim Seungmin. And please don’t remind me.”

Minho snapped his finger. “Yeah! That puppy boy! We used to call him Seungmo right? We never saw him again after that incident. Anyway what has he got to do with this?”

“I saw him again, he’s a photographer in my agency. And well uhmm...”

Hyunjin buried half of his face in the pillow, his ears turning red. With just that mere details, Minho was able to piece two and two together and his expression turned shock.

“You don’t mean...”

Hyunjin only noddedbefore hiding his whole face in the pillow.

“No way!! You guys hit it off?”

“S-something like that.” Now he was stuttering. Minho couldn’t believe his eyes. He just never expected to see Hyunjin in love, never! Well, at least not in this life time.

“Seriously? The great Hwang Hyunjin is finally settling down?” Minho exclaimed sarcastically. “To think you’re an even bigger player than me!”

Hyunjin shrugged. “I-it’s not a big deal, you’re overreacting. We’re not settling down just yet but, we are getting serious. He means a lot to me, Minho. And I don’t want to ruin it.” Then Hyunjin said with a warm and fond smile. “I want to be with him.”

“How? Why?” It’s not that Minho had a problem with it, with them. He just couldn’t understand how a player as wild as Hyunjin was suddenly tamed. Hyunjin who was wilder than he was. He couldn’t seem to comprehend.

“I don’t know. It’s a long story and I can’t really explain it myself.” He looked at the older with sparkling eyes, Minho swore he’d never seen Hyunjin so happy.

“I know this is cheesy, but meeting him was like magic. Everytime I see him, it’s like I’m seeing him for the first time.”

“Disgusting”

Minho cringed, scrunching his nose in a joking manner as the younger laughed lightly.

“You’ll understand once you fall in love.”

Minho made another disgusted look before saying, “Not in this lifetime.”

“Yeah right.”

They were both silent for a moment, before Minho broke the ice and said, “I’m happy for you, I guess.”

Hyunjin chuckled. “You guess?”

“Well, I ‘am’ losing one of my favorite play things.”

“Oh please, I know for a fact how easy it is for you to pick up new toys—“

“Not without them catching any feelings for me which is a bust!” Minho cutted off to which the younger rolled his eyes and continued.

“Besides, you still have Felix. You guys can mess around together. Though he doesn’t seem to mess around much lately.”

“I will miss you.”

“Don’t be dramatic, we’ll still see each other around, just not like this.” Minho scoffed.

“Hey, I know you’ll find someone too.” Hyunjin sounded so sure.

Minho doubts that very much though.

The younger male left a few moments later but Minho remained lying at the hotel bed just staring at the ceiling. Outside, the sun was just beginning to set. He turned his head towards the glass window and the gentle rays of the setting sun hit his face.

‘ _That time already?_ ’

He thought to himself. It was that same time. Same sun... but different place, different person... different feeling.

He could still remember the warmth of his body against his. And it deeply perplexed him, how he could still remember it. Still feel it sometimes.

And he wants to forget. Just like how he did with everybody else. Because that was how it’s supposed to be. Because he hates how his chest tightens everytime he remembers. He hates how he feels when he does.

He feels a paroxysm of emotions swirling in the pit of his stomach and chest everytime he thinks, so he doesn’t think. He distracts himself and refuses to meet him. At least not yet... not now. He’ll let these strange feelings pass first.

How long has it been?

His phone beeps and he reaches for it on the side table. As soon as he saw the name flashed on his phone screen, his heart raced like never before. His throat suddenly felt dry so he relieves it by swallowing before unlocking his phone to read the message sent to him

**Han Jisung:**

**Hey**

Then his phone beeped once again, receiving another message from the same sender.

**Han Jisung:**

**How are you?**

Minho stared at the message for who knows how long. They were just three words, but for a while no one has ever asked him those three words. Not that he’s made any deep connections to be asked that in the first place.

So why was Jisung asking?

It’s not like no one’s ever texted him. Most times he doesn’t even give his number but at times when he does, he receives demanding and needy texts later asking him to call them. He even received furious calls so he frequently changes his number. Though for a while, he hasn’t changed it just yet.

Because Jisung’s texts in a way, though he’ll never admit it, made him feel warm. Like he’s a person deserving to be cared for. He bit his lip before he started typing a reply only to delete it after. He repeat that same cycle but then ended up with no words to say... so he turned off his phone, leaving the message on read and putting it back on the side table instead, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

‘ _I’ll wait_ ’

He sighed.

“Get out of my head Han Jisung.”

°•°•°•°•

Jisung stared at his phone, waiting for a reply he was sure he’d never ever get. This is the first time he had ever muster up the courage to finally text Minho. He didn’t know where he’d got it but, maybe it was because he missed him. Probably a little too much for his own good.

It had been two months since then, since the last time they’d meet. Since Minho said he would call him.

Only... he never did.

And the brunet is too afraid to call Minho first and not just because of the fear that the older might think of him as a nuisance, but because the last time he did call, he heard the heavy breaths and soft whimpers on the other line. It was too obvious what Minho had been doing. While Jisung waits patiently for him, he had been sleeping around with people that’s not Jisung. Whether Minho did it on purpose or not, he didn’t know. But he was hurt, and he cried for countless days and nights.

Since then he never called Minho again.

That was after the first time they did it. When Minho had him falling for his little trap. He sweet talked Jisung into his little love game just to get in his pants anytime he wanted. And Jisung, being the virgin that he was, was a fool to believe he actually cared. It’s not like he hadn’t been warned. Both Chan and Changbin warned him about Minho but did he listen?

Of course he didn’t. Because he was such a sucker.

Now he can’t get out of the pitfall he’d got himself falling into. No, he didn’t fell, he willingly jumped straight into it and now he’s falling deeper and deeper where the sun couldn’t even reach him. Until he was swallowed by the darkness whilst still not hitting the bottom. Because everytime he feels like he’s close to hitting it, Minho just suddenly appears and reaches out a hand to him which Jisung gladly takes. Holding on to it for dear life as a sliver of hope begins to bubble in his chest that was sparked by that same hand that would not hesitate to let go anytime. To drop him once again and let him fall agonizingly in that endless depth.

But this time Jisung was really worried. Had he been thrown away?

It’s not even a question. If Minho hadn’t called just yet then that could be the only valid reason. But Jisung had decided to wait a little longer. He gave himself another month just to be sure. If Minho won’t call him until the end of the next month, then he will let him go. As hard as that sounds.

He doesn’t even know why it’s that hard.

Of course... it’s because he loves Minho. Only he never knew why. The only thing he knows, is that he didn’t need a reason.

He just loves him, and that’s that. If only it were that simple.

Jisung sighed, finally putting his phone away. He was currently in front of the older’s house which was as empty as a house could go. No signs or traces of a living being residing there for a while. And he would know, because he’d been coming here quite often. Every other day starting the beginning of the month, he started coming here after he was done in the studio.

‘ _You said you’d call me._ ’

Finally accepting that the older won’t be going home this time around, he turned to leave.

As day meets night, light and dark fought to win over and dominate the sky... the same way Jisung’s feelings are conflicting between waiting and letting go. Between thinking that it’s okay and admitting that it’s not.

Between loving him, and hating him.

He suddenly stopped to look at the bronze skies and the beautiful sunset. It was around this time too, the last time they were together. And it was around this time too when they first met. When he first met Lee Minho.

That’s why everytime he looked at sunsets, he was reminded of him... and he’d never looked at sunsets the same way. Before, they were just beautiful... but now they were also sad to look at.

Sunsets were pretty tragic.

Why does the sun rise to give light and hope only to take it all away when it sets?

It was temporary, but so is Minho.

But he lived for that temporary comfort, that temporary warmth. Because it was better than nothing. And because it was the best thing that ever happened to him.

So he would keep chasing sunsets.

Even though it’s impossible. Even though it’s pointless. If it meant being with Minho, he’d keep doing the impossible. Even falling into endless pitfalls.

His eyes stung, and he tried and blinked back the tears that welled up in his eyes before looking away from the setting sun and began walking home again.

As he did, he wonders...

_Are we watching the same sky right now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry minsungers :’( Scream at me on my twt @chnglixhoe :’) alsoooo thoughts? and if you liked it kudos are very much appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Pls comment or scream at me at my twt @chnglixhoe (or follow me? :D) or cc which i’m still gonna make lmao. If you liked it at all please leave kudos huhu i appreciate them so much and would do a lot in motivating me! Neways hope it was a good read!
> 
> winkeu ;)


End file.
